


Missing

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Riarkle, Runaway Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley runs away then calls Farkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Riley’s missing. That is what Farkle woke up to early one morning.

Topanga was on the phone with colleagues hoping there were some officers that would be able to help her. Cory was out looking, Lucas and Zay along with him. Auggie was searching her room look for any clue as to where she may have gone. Maya was scared. Of course, she hadn’t said so but to him, she was an easy read. Your best friend going missing is something you don’t take lightly, 

Farkle tried to help in any way he could. He helped Topanga make calls. He sat with Auggie while he cried. He got Maya moving and he made calls on his father’s behalf (His dad gladly offered up his helicopter to the Matthews).

Why would she do this? The question on everyone’s mind. No one knew. Not Lucas. Not Maya. Not Her Parents. Hell, he didn’t even know. That’s what worried him the most. Riley would never just run off without reason. Without telling or taking someone with her.

 

*____*____*  
He gets the call a little after 3AM.

“Riley.” No response. Both Topanga and Auggie are looking over at him now. Their actions are long forgotten. “Riley. Are you okay?”

“Farkle.” She breathes out. “Farkle can you come pick me up.”

“Riley where are you?” He presses the speaker button so that they could hear her as well. Auggie is right beside him now and Topanga has her phone away from her ear. Even from where he’s standing Farkle could hear the sound of Mr.Matthews on the other line.

“Don’t tell anyone. You can’t tell anyone. ”

“Riley-”

“I won’t tell you if you can’t promise me.” Farkle looks to Topanga who is still staring at his phone in relief. ‘Its okay’ she tells him. Farkle takes the phone off of speaker and puts it to his ear.

He takes a small breath “I promise.” There long pause. He figures she’s considering his words. Smart on her part.

“I’ll text you.” Then she hangs up. Farkle takes the phone away from his ear and for a moment, he just stares at it. He hears the sound of both Auggie and Topanga questioning him but he stays quiet.

“I’ll bring her back Mrs.Matthews. I promise.” That was all he could say to put her at ease. He then turns to Auggie “Take care of your mom. I’ll be back.”

 

*_____*_____*  
Riley is at a park in Queens. She babysat in the area and found that the park was peaceful. It was near the water, in perfect view of the Manhattan Skyline.

When he gets there she’s on a swing. Farkle walks over and takes the one beside her. They swing in silence. Topanga warned him not to push. The last thing they needed was for her to run away again.

“You’re not going to ask me why I ran away?” They were still swinging. Their feet barely leaving the ground.

“Do you want me to.” Farkle waits for an answer but it doesn’t come. Riley hops off of the swing and brushes off her skirt. He thought she was going to move away from him. Instead, she holds out her hand for him to take.

“Come on.” Farkle takes her hand. The two walk over to the water, and she pulls out a blanket from the bag beside her. She let’s go of his hand briefly so that she could lay the blanket out. When she takes his hand again, she uses it to sit him down next to her.

“You came prepared. ” He feels Riley flinch after he says it. And while it was a jab at her situation, she knew she deserved it.

“You’re mad.”

“Riley. Maya called me at 12 in the morning telling me no one could find you. Your phone was off, you told no one and you just took off. Your parents are worried sick.”

“I’m surprised they noticed.”

“Riley-”

“If you’re going to take their side, you can go home. ”

“They love you, Riley. Your mom has been on the phone for hours and your dad was looking for you with Lucas and Zay. And Auggie-”

“Auggie? He’s going to hate me.” Farkle shrugs. Maybe not hate but she had a lot of anger coming her way from her younger brother. But he also knew that Auggie would be the first to take her into his arms.

“Maybe if he knew why-”

“Lucas broke up with me. He said that he is in love with someone else. I saw it coming for a few weeks. And I thought I could get him to love me. And maybe he does. It’s just-”

“Not like he loves her.” Yeah. He knew how that felt like from experience.

“I shouldn’t have run away. I was just so angry. At myself, at Lucas. Even at Maya. I kept wondering why I wasn’t good enough. No matter how hard I try. None of it matters.” He’s watching her, she, however, makes a point to look ahead. The lights of the Empire State Building seemed to be holding her attention. “I got into Harvard..” Now that was a surprise. Everyone figured she would stay in New York. Riley was a family person and being with her family was important to her.

“I-”

“Didn’t know. Yeah, no one did. I’m not supposed to be the smart one remember? But Mr. Law said I should apply. He helped me out and everything. I got a 2370 on the SATs. Second highest in the class.” Her eyes shift in his direction. And he gives her a smile in return. He’d gotten a nearly perfect score. Just 10 points more than her. “I was so happy. I worked every night for months just so I could prove to everyone I was good enough and none of you. Not my parents. Not my boyfriend, none of my friends expected me to get any more than average. You all thought I would fail, you all expected me to fail.”

And Farkle admits to his fault. He remembers when they received their scores. They all agreed to reveal it at the same time. Riley was the last one to read and just before she spoke she was told it was okay if she didn’t get high because 'There was always next year.’ They may not have expected her to fail but they certainly didn’t expect 2370. This of course now explains why Riley stormed out of her house that day.

“When I get mad sometimes I just need some space. That’s why I ran off. I was angry. I just needed to think for a bit.”

“And you called me because?”

“Because Zay would’ve blabbed to Lucas. And because you’re my best friend. ”

“You should’ve-”

“I couldn’t. If I would’ve called Maya, I would have to deal with the fact that my boyfriend doesn’t love me enough because I’m not her.” Riley lays down across the blanket. Her head placed on his lap. “It’s not her fault, I mean I get it. It’s Maya. Everyone loves her. She’s loveable, it’s her thing. I just thought that maybe Lucas would be the one person that didn’t.”

“Maya is going to want to know what’s wrong.”

“Do you think Pluto knows it’s not a planet. I mean it still floats around in space and no one really sees it. We don’t care for it anymore but we all know it’s still there. Waiting to be noticed.” Although he’s reluctant he goes along with the subject change.

“Riley I think you’re the only person I know who cares about Pluto.” She squeezes her eyes shut, and takes a few breaths. Farkle hears her begin to count, her finger tapping at her wrist as she did.

“Right. Of course.” She sits up, lifting her head off of his lap. “We should go. I have a punishment waiting and a best friend to make up with.”

“Riley-”

“Come on Farkle.” She stands up and reaches for the blanket below him, successfully pulling it from under him. He now lays face down on the ground, all the while Riley is packing her things up.

Farkle pushes himself off the ground just as Riley straps the bag to her back. Before she could take off he steps in front of her grabbing her arm. He pushes her sleeve up and flips her arm. Nothing.

Riley looks at him. She knows exactly what he was doing, exactly what he was looking for and she also knew he wouldn’t find anything.

“It calms me down.” He looks up. Riley is still looking down at her arm. “The counting I mean, sometimes I just get this feeling, I don’t know how to describe it but I found that counting helps. The tapping just happened. I’m fine Farkle.”

“You keep saying that and we both know it isn’t true. This is me, Riley. ”

“Farkle-” She starts counting again, this time, a bit quieter than the last. And he waits. He’s still holding her which doesn’t seem to stop the constant tapping. An entire minute passes this time. When she finally stops, she opens her eyes. “We should go.” He drops her arm and without hesitation, she rushes around him. It takes him awhile to get himself to walk after her, and by the time he does she’s already a good distance ahead of him. He decides to give her space. After all, they had an entire car ride to go through.

 

*_____*_____*  
When they pull up to the Matthews Residence, he notices that her father’s car is parked just behind his. Though they hadn’t talked much during the car ride Farkle continued to watch her, ad not in a creepy creep way. More like monitoring her behavior. Riley was scared. That was something he picked up on right away. And he knew she wouldn’t outright say it but the fact that she hadn’t moved at all since he parked that was a giveaway. She also had this look in her eyes, which she tried to hide it, he figured she did that often.

“You want me to go up with you?” For the first time since they got into the car, Riley looks at him and she lets out a sigh of relief.

“They are going to be mad Farkle and they have every reason to be. I ran away. I scared my parents, Auggie, Maya. ”

“They’re going to be mad. They thought they lost you. They might scream but they will be happy you’re safe with them.” He feels her hand on his, sometime during their conversation she’d reached out to him, her hand lay on top of his. Farkle flips his hand over and her hand falls into his. Riley’s looks over at him, and he isn’t sure he’s ever seen her as worried as she was at the moment.

“You’ll stay right?” He nods.

“I’m on your side. Always.”


End file.
